The present invention relates to a plowing implement provided with rotary tools suitable to be used in operative agricultural machinery for ground working.
It is known that this type of machinery essentially consists of a bearing frame towed by a vehicle on which a powered horizontal rotor forming the machinery operative device is mounted, transversely to the advancing direction thereof, said rotor being provided with a series of radial tool sets.
At present, according to the known art, owing to the conformation of tools used, the operating devices of the known type do not allow a real soil plowing, which is on the contrary obtained by the use of a traditional rectilinear displacement plow. Namely, the implements provided with rotary cutters hitherto employed for this type of working have different drawbacks; among them we must mainly list the smoothing of the furrow bottom on the worked soil length and the difficulty in advancing along the ground, should the advancing speed of the pulling vehicle exceed the rotational tip speed of the tools.